


Dragon Fanart

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Richard and Paul as dragons.





	Dragon Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283987) by [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long). 



> This art is inspired by Silent_So_Long's Kreuzberg Dragonshifters series, in which Richard and Paul from Rammstein are dragon shapeshifters. (Richard is the green one, Paul ist blau.)
> 
> Read: http://archiveofourown.org/series/401905

Enjoy:

 

 

:)


End file.
